


Faster Than Average

by gayearning



Series: Yeonbin Oneshots and Drabbles [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Confident Gay Choi Yeonjun, Kissing, M/M, OT5, Whipped Choi Soobin, dance major soobin, med student yeonjun, soobin sees yeonjun and forgets how to breathe. honestly same, taebin are besties, taegyu or tyunning or taegyukai depending on how you look at it, taehyun is a gay with a plan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayearning/pseuds/gayearning
Summary: Soobin goes for a health checkup and the hot medical student there has an adverse effect on his heart rate.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Yeonbin Oneshots and Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054931
Comments: 10
Kudos: 155





	Faster Than Average

**Author's Note:**

> i made this a part of a collection but the first fic has no relation to this one

“Soobin, if you don’t let me in within the next thirty seconds, I will break your door down. This is not an empty threat, I’m serious—”

“Jesus Christ, Taehyun.” A disgruntled Soobin opened the door and glared at his friend. “What do you want?”

“We need to talk,” said Taehyun, and pushed past him to sit on the couch.

“I don’t remember inviting you in,” grumbled Soobin. “Plus, you didn’t answer my question.”

The younger ignored him again and gave his friend the once over. “Did you just wake up?”

“… Maybe.”

“Hyung, it’s 1 pm and you’ve just gotten out of bed! This is exactly why we need to talk. What was the last proper meal you had? Ramen and Ice cream don’t count. You haven’t been attending classes or coming to the dance club for the past two weeks either. How long do you plan to continue this?”

When Soobin gave no answer, Taehyun sighed.

“I know Jihoon cheating on you was a shock.” Soobin flinched when he heard the name. “But you can’t keep doing this. I know you’ll regret this later on, so please. You need to go back to your old schedule. Or at least, try.”

“I’m sorry.” Soobin mumbled, eyes downcast. 

Taehyun exhaled, upset at seeing his best friend in this state. “You don’t have to apologise. I know it’s hard, but I will help you with whatever I can.”

They made a brief list of the things Soobin needed to do. Day-1: Start attending classes and collect notes from the missed lectures. Day-2: Return to the dance studio. Day-3: Get the general health checkup report and so on. Soobin successfully made it till the third day since all the tasks were on campus, but going for the health checkup required more pushing from Taehyun’s side.

“Why does the college require this, anyway? They’ve never bothered before, what’s with the sudden concern?” Soobin complained. “I know I’m healthy, why do I have to waste money on a checkup?”

“They gave us a long speech about their new comprehensive health program a few days back. Do you want me to repeat all that for you?”

“No, thank you.” Soobin made sure he had enough money in his wallet before putting his shoes on. “Are you coming with me?”

“I already got my report, so no,” said Taehyun, and Soobin groaned.

“I can’t believe you’re making me go alone to an unknown place like this. Friendship is dead.”

“Stop being so dramatic, hyung,” Taehyun retorted. “Besides, it’s just a hospital. What could go wrong?”

━━━ 

Turns out, a lot of things could go wrong.

After registering at the reception, he took the elevator to the third floor as they had directed him. Upon walking into the room, what he didn’t expect was to find the most beautiful man in the world in front of him. His jet black hair was a stark contrast against the white coat on his shoulders. When he looked up, cat-like eyes behind the spectacles perched atop his nose, Soobin forgot how to breathe.

“How can I help you?” the man asked, bringing back Soobin to existence.

“Um,” Soobin replied, ever so eloquent, unable to form rational thoughts when a whole angel was looking at him. “I—I’m here for my general health, uh, checkup?”

“Yes. Please take a seat,” the man (the doctor? The nurse?) replied, gesturing to the chair across the table. He pulled out a form from a drawer and set it on the table. “I’m going to fill basic information and pass it on to the doctor, so I need you to answer these questions. Name?”

“Choi Soobin.” _So he wasn’t the doctor._

“Age?”

“21.”

“Blood type?”

“Type A,” Soobin replied and observed as the other wrote it down, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. His lips formed a slight pout that made Soobin want to reach across the table and kiss him. _How could anyone be that pretty?_ He didn’t realise he had been staring until the man cleared his throat.

“Choi Soobin-ssi, did you hear what I said?” he asked, smiling smugly at him. And at that moment, Soobin wanted nothing more than to get on a plane and fly to Antarctica.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t catch what you said. Could you please repeat that for me?” Soobin asked, skin prickling in embarrassment at being caught gawking at a stranger like that.

“I said I needed to check your heart rate. Please sit on that chair,” he said, pointing to a corner in the room.

Soobin awkwardly got up and sat in the chair while the man (read: son of Aphrodite) came up and tied a band around his upper arm.

“Wait, the machine isn’t on. Let me just…” He leaned over Soobin to reach the switch behind the chair and Soobin almost choked because (1) the handsome stranger’s lips hovered intimately near Soobin’s ears and (2) he was even more breathtaking up close. His pink lips, flawless skin and chiselled jawline did nothing to calm Soobin’s racing heart and he couldn’t help but stare.

There was a ‘click’ sound, and the man stood up straight immediately. Soobin, however, was not as quick and couldn’t look away in time. The result was him making eye contact with Soobin’s wide-eyed, flushed face.

_Oh my God,_ Soobin’s face burned when the other’s lips curled into a knowing smirk. He’d been caught staring _twice_ in less than a 10 minute checkup, and that too at someone who he’d never met before. He’d seen a fair share of attractive people in his life, but none of them had affected him like this before.

The man shifted to look at the monitor and Soobin trained his eyes on the floor, more embarrassed than he’d ever been in his life. _Maybe if I stared at the ground enough, it would open up and swallow me whole._

“Your heart rate is… faster than average,” he said, and Soobin made the mistake of looking up from the floor, only to see his smirk still in place.

“O-Oh.” Soobin stammered, heat pooling into his stomach. “Are you going to check it again?”

“No, it’s fine. I’ll just write this down.” The stranger giggled and pointed at his arm. “You can take that off.”

Soobin wordlessly removed the band and stood up.

“The doctor will come see you for the check up now. Have a nice day, Soobin-ssi.” He gave Soobin a light pat on the shoulder and winked at him, causing Soobin’s heart to stutter for the billionth time that day before walking out of the room.

Soobin collapsed into the chair as soon as he left. “Why couldn’t I have been subtle for once?” he groaned, but before he had time to lament the way he had acted, the doctor entered for his actual health check-up.

━━━ 

When Soobin met Taehyun the next day for coffee, he began ranting about the hospital visit.

“I wish I was exaggerating, but he was like a modern-day Adonis, he was that gorgeous.”

“Yes, I get it. You’ve only been talking about how attractive he is for the past half an hour,” Taehyun said, rolling his eyes.

“I’m never going back there, I don’t want to risk seeing him and doing something stupid again,” Soobin declared.

“You know that you have to return to get your results, right? That was the whole point? You need to submit it to the college,” Taehyun said.

“I know. Which is why you’re going to get it for me because you’re my best friend, won’t you?” Soobin said, batting his eyelashes at the other.

“Nope, I’m not going, I have other things to do. The chances of you running into each other are really low—Wait, Beomgyu and Huening Kai are sitting there!” Taehyun’s eyes darted to a spot behind Soobin, which made the older sigh in exasperation.

“Taehyun, can you stop being gay for like 1 minute, I’m having a crisis here—” But Taehyun wasn’t listening and had already grabbed his hand to drag them across the café.

“Hyunnie and Soobin hyung, hi!” Huening Kai beamed when he saw them.

“Come join us,” Beomgyu said, and Taehyun jumped into the seat next to him and Huening Kai.

There was a third person at the table, sitting opposite to Beomgyu and Kai (and now Taehyun). But when Soobin turned to see who it is, he froze on the spot. It was none other than the Greek God from the hospital. The man’s eyes flashed with recognition, and Soobin knew he remembered him.

“Hyung, why are you still standing? Sit next to Yeonjun hyung,” Beomgyu said, and Soobin shuffled into the spot next to ‘Yeonjun hyung.’

The maknaes seemed to have no trouble diving right into conversation with each other, leaving the other two out, a massive wall of awkwardness between them. _Why do they have so much to talk about, anyway? They see other in class every day,_ Soobin wondered, _I need to say something or this will get weird._

Luckily for him, he was saved from the daunting task of starting the conversation.

“Soobin-ssi?”

“Aye, that’s me,” Soobin said, and instantly cringed. _What the hell am I doing?_

“I’m Yeonjun. I’m glad we ran into each other again,” Yeonjun said, grinning at him.

“Me too,” Soobin offered a weak smile in return. “How do you know Beomgyu and Kai?”

“We’re childhood friends,” Yeonjun replied, and it surprised Soobin.

“Really? Taehyun and I are childhood friends too. Those three,” Soobin said, waving his hand towards the maknaes, “are classmates. How come we’ve never met before?”

“Blame med-school. The coursework is kicking my ass and I barely get enough free time. And even when I do, they’ve got their own things to do. I miss high school,” Yeonjun groaned.

“Med-school, huh? I assumed you were a nurse or something.” Soobin said, cheeks heating at the previous day’s memory.

“Nope, not a nurse. What’s your major?”

“I’m a dance major,” Soobin replied, and from there on, the conversation flowed naturally. They discovered they had a lot of things in common. Yeonjun used to be a dancer too—but he quit when it got too hard to manage it with school. They even had similar taste in music and food, aside from mint chocolate, which Soobin was willing to excuse just this once. Yeonjun listened eagerly to everything Soobin had to say, sprinkling in his own inputs every once in a while. His engaging smile made it hard for Soobin to look away, even for a second. 

“I got to head to the gym now. Soobin promised to work out with me. We should all hang out when we’re free,” Taehyun said, getting up. 

There was a chorus of agreement around the table as the two prepared to leave. 

“Bye, Soobin.” Yeonjun gave him a small wave. “See you later.” 

Soobin nodded and smiled at the older before turning to leave.

━━━ 

“Yeonjun hyung was the guy from the hospital? Wow, what are the odds…” Taehyun said in awe.

Even though Soobin had promised to “work out” with Taehyun, the latter was the only one exercising while Soobin watched him, leaning against the wall.

“I know right, I was so surprised when I saw him there,” Soobin said. “I’m still mad at you for dragging me there, though.” 

“Why? You should thank me, I always do things for you,” Taehyun said, laughing. 

“Hmm, sure, if you say so.”

Taehyun stopped the treadmill and used the towel on the side to wipe his forehead. He then came to sit beside Soobin and signalled to get his attention. 

“I hope you know that I’m proud of you. It must have been hard for you, since you shared that apartment with Jihoon and now, obviously, this is a big change. I’m sorry for being pushy earlier,” Taehyun said, leaning his head on Soobin’s shoulder. 

“Nah, I think I needed that push. It wasn’t just the breakup, either. I felt overwhelmed when I looked at everything I’d missed and avoided stuff instead of dealing with it,” Soobin said. “As for Jihoon, fuck that cheating asshole. He’s not good enough for me!” 

Taehyun laughed and gave him a high-five. “On an unrelated note, did you get Yeonjun hyung’s number?” 

He’d been so caught up in talking that asking for Yeonjun’s number had never occurred to him. “I did not…” 

“Soobin, you idiot! You had so many chances,” said Taehyun, smacking his arm. 

“Wouldn’t it have been weird if I asked, though? We’ve only met twice…” Soobin tried to reason. 

“No, what do you mean? You two were talking the whole time. You could’ve said it was for making a group chat with all of us in it,” Taehyun said, and Soobin resisted the urge to slap his forehead because Taehyun was right. He was an idiot. 

“Do you want me to ask Beomgyu or Hyuka for his number?” 

“No, it’s fine… I’ll just ask him next time.” 

“Do you still want me to collect your report for you?” Taehyun teased. 

“I think I’ll do it myself. Wipe that smile off your face, mister,” Soobin said, frowning, but that only made Taehyun grin wider.

━━━ 

Soobin had to wait for a week before his health report, and during this time, he slipped back into his original routine. His life was slowly going back to normal, but with one minor change—Yeonjun never left his mind. A certain black-haired man had now replaced his previous thoughts of anger and resentment towards his ex, and Soobin wasn’t complaining.

On the day he was to go to the hospital, he prayed that he’d run into Yeonjun—He missed the older a lot more than he thought he would. God must have been on his side, because Yeonjun was the one who handed him his report. He read it out, explaining that everything was normal, and that Soobin was in good health. 

Soobin was listening, but he was more focussed on Yeonjun’s voice instead of registering anything he was saying. 

“And that concludes your health report. This is the one you’re supposed to submit to your college,” Yeonjun said, handing him a sheet. 

Soobin thanked him, slightly sad that he couldn’t spend more time with the other, but turned to leave regardless. 

“Soobin-ah…” Yeonjun called out, making Soobin stop. He turned around until they were face-to-face, waiting for Yeonjun to continue. 

“Would you like to hang out with me sometime?” Yeonjun asked, voice somewhat shaky. 

“Ah, of course. I’ll check with the others when they’re free and we can all meet up—” 

“No,” Yeonjun cut Soobin off. “I meant just the two of us.” He swallowed, eyes darting across Soobin’s face. “Like a date.” 

_Oh. Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh._ The gears in Soobin’s head turned to process this information as he blinked at the older in shock. _He just asked you out, say something!_ His mind screamed at him. 

“Uh, yes, sure. I mean, I’d love to—” Soobin stammered, heat rising to his cheeks, finding Yeonjun gazing at him intently. 

He wasn’t sure who moved first, but before they knew it, Yeonjun was cupping his face and his own hands had found Yeonjun’s waist as they kissed. He parted his lips, a wave of warmth washing over him, Yeonjun’s lips moving against his own. Soobin groaned when he felt the other press harder against him, the sound low in his throat, as gathered Yeonjun’s body closer. 

When they broke apart, Soobin realised he’d crumpled a part of Yeonjun’s coat with his grip. 

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to—” Soobin began Yeonjun cut him off with a chuckle. 

“It’s fine, don’t worry about. About the date… I’ll text you later,” Yeonjun said, pulling out his phone and handing to Soobin. They exchanged numbers and Yeonjun joked about expecting Soobin to text him the day they met, at which Soobin let out a flustered chortle. 

Soobin walked out of the hospital with a perfect health report and a hot date, and he felt like the luckiest man in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> based on this picture
> 
> yall i have no clue who jihoon is, i just picked a random name so if there’s an idol with the same name i apologise for making him the bad guy. 
> 
> i started writing a yeonbin friends to lovers slow burn, angst with a happy ending fic but idk when i'll be able post it since i have exams soon. hopefully soon tho!
> 
> please let me know if you liked this fic. i greatly appreciate your kudos and comments. thank you for reading ! >3<


End file.
